Reversed
by Le Luverly Zero
Summary: *discontinued* Miya and Takaya are twins, and so far all they've needed in their life was eachother. When Takaya gets in a fight and Miya runs something happens that will change their lives forever. She runs into a man named Naoe... AU, ooc please R
1. Prologue, I suppose

Bound: ok this is different than a lot of what I dd. Thought it would be helpful to write something else and keep my mind of Seperation. The writer's block makes me depressed!

Lucifelle: writer's block? More like laziness…

Bound: you stay out of this…. Oh yea! This is lucifelle. She's really mean and won't leave my head!

Lucifelle: mwuahaha!!! You will write yaoi!!!

Bound: hides

Warnings: its au….I think that's it for now. I'm not gonna put yaoi…because well duh

Disclaimer: oh to own mirage of blaze….. The things I would do . 

P.P.P.P.P.P.

Takaya was a boy full of…. Well nothing really. Nowadays he was void of life, barely on the brink of existence. The time left before he completely dwindled away was minuscule. It leaves me wishing once again for the days before the one known as Naoe had traveled through our town.

My dear brother and I were both nearing the end of adolescence. We're twins, we've never been apart and I love him more than anything. I know he feels the same. How could you feel anything but love for the one you shared your mother's womb with? Lately we've been skipping out on our lessons, instead Takaya and me have been wondering around the marketplace.

Father never lets us. Well he never lets me. Apparently the streets are no place for an impressionable young lady (that made me laugh) but it's only the market place. Brother only comes here to get away from the house but I love the people. The liveliness of the town is so much more than our dull home.

"Hey watch it brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

'Takaya….can't you go one day without getting in to trouble?' Turning around I saw a scene I was learning to get used too. Takaya surrounded by a group of men looking ready to kick his ass. Honestly my brother couldn't help getting in fights every time we went out, I'd given up even finding out the reasons anymore.

"Takaya! Come on leave them alone!" I ran towards him and grabbed his arm.

" Miya let me the hell go I'm not done here yet!" …was about as afar as that argument got.

" Hey little girl butt out. You can have him when he's a bloody pulp." The first guy said. He was a bit larger than the other two and seemed to be the boss. Though other than that you couldn't tell them about, they all had dumb looks on their face. One of the others leaned forward and caught my arm and his dirty pal m felt gross against my skin. I tried kicking him but he was solid as a rock!

" Owww…" my poor foot would forever hate me.

" She's kinda nice, we could have some fun with this one after we're done with the runt." That was the third.

" That's it I was going to go easy on you before but now I'm gonna seriously kick your asses!!!!!!"

Takaya may have been smaller than them but he was fast. It only took a second for him to get between the second and third guys before he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of there. With a look not to move he left me sitting a few feet away. Rubbing my sore arm I watched him take down the goons without problem, however just as he was taking down the second guy the big one hit him from behind.

"Come on big brother! You can do it!" …..but the guys had hit him pretty hard.

"Miya go home! I'll catch up to you later!"

"Taka—ya!"

"I said get lost! If you don't I'll tell that man you've been following me here!"

" That man has a name you know! FATHER!"

"Fine get the hell out of here before I tell father."

I didn't really want to leave, but brother wouldn't tell me to go away if he couldn't handle it. And he had always done what's best for me. Father was 'busy' a lot and mother wasn't around anymore so even though he was only 3 minutes older than me he had pretty much raised me.

"…….Good luck Takaya!"

Running around that corner I did something that changed me and brothers life probably forever. I ran into a man named Nobutsuna Naoe.

P.P.P.P.P.P.

Bound: so… I'm trying to get back into the writing mood so even tho ugh starting another multi chaptered story probably isn't the greatest idea ever it's what I've chosen to do. Please review….or else my feelings will be hurt sob

Lucifelle: whatever…she has no feelings.


	2. Takaya is a little boy

Bound: Back for another chapter? Fine with me I guess…

Lucifelle: What's taking you so long! Get writing on my story now!

Bound: She's so demanding….

Disclaimer: My possessions currently include this potato chip…hey who hate my potato chip?

Lucifelle: mwuahahahaha!

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

"Ooof" Wow I was not expecting that. I swear I missed that corner but I guess not. 'When did the wall get so soft?'

"Are you ok Miss?" A deep voice.

"Talking…wall?"

"I think she may have hit her head." A female voice.

Or not a wall. I looked up, definitely not wall. I can't believe I ran into someone how embarrassing. Actually he isn't too bad looking and so tall too! Behind him was a very pretty woman with long hair. They both have lighter hair though everyone in my village has dark brown or black hair. Foreigners?

"Hey little girl are you ok? Naoe didn't hurt you did he?" I didn't answer, Takaya still hasn't come out of that alley.

"Look what you've done Naoe! Your so tall anyone would be scared!" The woman punched the mans arm.

Takaya is going to hate me for what I'm about to do.

"Help…" I say. That grabs their attention and both of them are looking at me. Looking into the mans eyes I almost decide not to continue, but pass off the cold feeling I get. "My brother is back there," she pointed where she came from "please help him."

The man didn't do anything; he was still looking at me with those cold eyes. I was about to give up before a smile came to his face and he nodded. He was really pretty when he smiled; his face seemed a lot softer. Maybe he isn't as cold as I thought. He heads down the alley and as he turns to look at me quickly, I smother the bad feeling I get.

Just before I can follow him the woman grabs my arm.

" If you're brother is in trouble I'm sure he doesn't want his little sister to see, right?" Something about her voice made it seem as though she was born to persuade people. "I'm sure Naoe will take care of it, why don't we go get some tea?"

"But Takaya…"

"How rude of me I forgot. My name is Haruie, nice to meet you." The woman smiled gently like the man had, but the cold feeling didn't come with hers.

"You're a man?! But you're so pretty!" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, I could notice a slight twitch in his/her eye.

"No I assure you I'm a woman."

"Oh sorry. My name is Miya and my brother is Takaya."

"Well Miya why don't us girls go have tea, Naoe will take care of your brother."

"Okay" I couldn't help but trust this woman, there was just something unnamable about her. "You're not from here, I can tell so I'll lead the way." I smiled up at her (she was a few inches taller than me.)

3rd Person

When Nobutsuna Naoe reached the two fighters it appeared that the younger man had an upper hand. Figuring that this must be the girl's brother he decided to sit back and watch how things played out before doing anything.

They boy had a rough style but he still seemed to know what he was doing. The thug on the other hand was completely uncoordinated and the only he had on his side was brute strength.

They're struggle went on and Naoe took this time to observe the boy he was supposed to be helping. Short black hair that was untamed, and no doubt fit his personality. He was also in pretty good shape if he could keep going this long but there was one thing that stood out from the boys seemingly ruff features.

His eyes were dark and round and if they weren't so concentrated on battle they would have almost seemed innocent. Something about this boy…there was something about this boy. But he would ponder on that later.

As they fight continued Naoe noticed the younger man slowing down. After such a time his stamina appeared to be wearing low. Now it was his turn to step in. He walked forward until the two noticed him and stopped their struggle temporarily.

"It's not fight to pick a fight with a boy when his sister is around," he said the thug with a smirk on his face. Of course the man wasn't too smart to register that he was being talked to so he didn't respond.

"Back off, we're busy." This came from the younger.

"Now, now little boy your sister would be worried I if I left you to fight all on your own." The part about his sister went unheard as Takaya was boiling over being called a little boy.

The thug stopped spacing out and noticed that his opponent was distracted and chose this opportunity to fight. His fist went flying for the boys face but was stopped by something. Naoe had reached out and grabbed the arm to prevent any damage to the boy. His face was to intriguing to be damaged.

One hand preventing the fat man's arm from moving and the other holding a previously lit cigarette, he lifted his leg and kicked the thug in the stomach. The man was very big, probably about three hundred pounds yet Naoe sent him flying with ease.

The thug crashed into the wall behind them and that was the end of that. Turning his head to the boy he smiled at the angry look. Something about this boy, his face was almost beautiful but when he had that look of hatred in his eyes it was.

"Now then, shall we go let your sister know I did my job?" He slowed his speech slightly, speaking in such a way that made it as though Takaya was a child. Naoe's intentions were met as the anger flared back to life in the boys eyes.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Bound: Potato chip…

Lucifelle: What she means to say is review. Wow that's so pathetic even I can't be mean to her.


End file.
